


粼粼

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 9





	粼粼

问全圆佑要不要来他住的公寓过夜是交往以来李知勋做过最大胆的事情。

以前也不是没来过，有时约会完全圆佑便要送他回去。他不知道身为双性的李知勋究竟是想被当成女孩子还是男孩子，但他好歹从外表看还是个女孩子，决不能让他这么晚了才回家。于是要么就是早回，要么就是送他回去，但也不是直接送到楼下，怕知道得太多失了礼，仅仅只是送到路口，让他安全到家就给他发信息。

几次过后李知勋便觉得好笑，即便是知道了公寓地址也没什么大不了，反正是租来的，大不了真的有那么一天搬走就是了。先不说现在正是交往的关系，只不过是请进门坐坐喝杯茶，看平时全圆佑那个规矩的模样，就算进了家门更紧张的也会是全圆佑而不会是他。

李知勋还不是在手机里，隔着屏幕说，而是挑在一次他们约着吃饭的时候，彼时全圆佑甚至在喝水，被他这么一问吓得呛着了，咳得眼睛都带着泪，“什、什么？”

“我说，”李知勋那张白嫩的脸紧巴巴的，很是严肃，就是嘴边还煞风景地沾着饭粒，这么一来就把他的认真变了味，而全圆佑怎么听都觉得是他听错了。“你要不要来我家住上几天……不是，就一晚，一晚。”

全圆佑又咳了几下，随手捏走他嘴边的饭粒，“不是……你公寓只有你一个，我去掺和什么，这哪合适。”他摇头，像是面对着自己不懂事恋人的突发奇想后的无奈。

李知勋还想说什么，全圆佑就先他一步打断了他接下来的话，他也变得严肃起来，“李知勋，我们现在是正常交往的关系，你知道把交往中的另一半叫到家里过夜究竟是几个意思吗？”或许是太过正色的原因，李知勋的脸也被他盯得失了血色，怔怔的说不出话来，他只好缓下神情，转而安慰般拍拍他扣得死紧的手，“你……你不要太紧张，我没有要凶你，只是想让你想清楚，不要这么随便，我们还太快了。”

于是接下来的行程李知勋都兴致缺缺，颇为沮丧，就连被全圆佑拉手了也不自然地挣开，握着拳头隔得老远，言下之意就是我现在生气了。

全圆佑何尝不知道李知勋生气了，但是就是不懂他为什么会因为拒绝了过夜而生气。再怎么说，他们交往也确实不长，这样鼓起勇气的明示总不过也是头脑发热，一时冲动对大家都没有益处。“知勋，时间也不早了，我送你回去吧。”

这么一说李知勋的脸色更是差，走到全圆佑身边不由分说给了他小腿一下就自顾自的大步往前走，运动鞋踩得咚咚咚的，留下全圆佑在原地疼得单脚跳。

不要因为这种事情生气嘛，我也是为了你好呀。全圆佑无奈地叹气，急急忙忙地跟上去，但并没有走到李知勋隔壁，而是跟在他身后两三步之后，看着对方咋咋呼呼地往家走。

于是那天之后全圆佑发出的任何一条信息都没有了下文，对话框全都是属于他的孤零零的绿色气泡框，好几次都看到对方在他发过信息之后显示正在输入中了，但到最后还是回到了平静，没有答复。

道歉没有用，新的邀约也没有用，既然信息不想回，自然他本人也没能得到李知勋的理睬，小心翼翼等到对方下课也丝毫没有停留，看了一眼就当做没看见地从他身边经过。全圆佑无法，只好跟在后面，变相送他回家，隔得远远的，就像是不认识那样，直到看着他走进公寓才离开。

全圆佑其实没有什么哄人的经验，只有外表看着精明，内里却隐隐约约有些迟钝和傻气，就连有一次李知勋突然在公寓门口站定，回头盯着他的时候，他也只是支起一个笑容，朝着对方挥手示意再见，气得李知勋扭头就走。

大概是要因为这件事分手了吧。全圆佑无力地坐着穿鞋，准备去接上完这星期最后一节课的李知勋回家。

还是他太笨了，到现在也不懂李知勋到底在生什么气。

全圆佑一边走一边静静地看着走在前面的李知勋，他的头发长了不少，明明之前一直都是齐耳短发，最近长长了却没有去剪，走起路来还有些一晃一晃的，看起来还挺可爱。

眼见再走不久就要到公寓楼下，他本来也做好了站定的准备，半路却见李知勋突然折回来，不知道是气得脸红还是怎的，挽着他的手臂就把他拉走。“知勋。”

“只是看你送我回来才请你进去喝杯水而已，这样都不行吗！”李知勋被他这么轻轻一叫也是可见地顿了下，但很快便为自己找好了借口，“只是礼貌性的！”他挽着他手臂的力度也重了点，几乎要把全圆佑的右手手臂摁在胸前。

全圆佑只好跟着他，直到进了门才没头没尾地说了句话。“对不起。”

李知勋的情绪来得很快，只不过一句听了又听的抱歉就让他开始吸鼻子，眼睛也亮晶晶的像是掉泪前的酝酿。“你肯定要想了，李知勋怎么这么烦人，早知道就不要和他在一起了。”

他最后还是哭了，在全圆佑很温柔地凑过来吻他的时候，“我没有那么想过。”

“我只是觉得我太笨了，怎么都不知道哪里错了。”

全圆佑要给他倒杯水冷静一下，让他好好坐着，等水开的时候就听李知勋在客厅里叫他，声音还发着抖，似乎是发生了什么。

他匆忙地跑出去，脚步却在看清面前的场景后顿住，甚至立刻别开了眼。

他实在没办法在这种情况下还能照样自如地看着李知勋。

“那、那你看嘛。”

李知勋满脸通红，两只手拉着裙摆，把这对全圆佑透露过的秘密真正展示给他看，把自己长长的裙子掀了起来。

大抵是长期穿长裙的缘故，李知勋的双腿白皙，膝盖还泛着粉。他穿的是一条纯黑色的四角内裤，这么一看倒像是穿在裙子里面的安全裤了。

李知勋的内裤理所当然被他的性器撑起鼓鼓囊囊，“我……”

他只是说了一个字就听到厨房里的热水壶“啪”的一下宣告工作完成，全圆佑也好不容易找回自己的声音，“你没有必要这样做的。”

只是多天来的疑问终于有了解释，一切都是他的迟钝，一时忽略了李知勋的特殊，让他误会了全圆佑，甚至就像是现在，李知勋的表情因为他的解释而黯淡下来，他的勇气终于燃烧殆尽，垂头丧气的，他放下自己的裙子。“是我的问题，我就知道……”

想都不用想就知道李知勋又在胡思乱想，劝也劝不住，也就只好身体力行，靠做的好了。

他用一句啧声打断了李知勋，随后快步走到他面前，“我很清楚我自己在做什么，我本来只是想，应该要再久一点的。”

李知勋还以为他总算开始不耐烦，没想到他会这么说，更没想到他会突然单膝跪下，掀起他的裙子，钻了进去。

“等、等一下……哈……”他大腿根的鸡皮疙瘩都要因为全圆佑的呼吸而冒出来，他内裤被扒下来，下一秒性器就被含进温热的口腔里。“圆佑圆佑……”他还从未感受过如此刺激的快感，只得可怜地，不断地喊着全圆佑的名字以求安慰。

即便是技术青涩，牙齿也磕磕碰碰，但是光是想到这个给他口交的人是全圆佑，李知勋还是软了声音，从喉咙里挤出隐忍的呜咽。

大概如果这个人不是李知勋的话，也不会这么顺利就能接受吧。全圆佑尽力将他的性器含得更深，没有照顾到的地方也伸手握住，大家都有同样的器官，全圆佑自是知道怎样弄才会更舒服，手指就想去找他的阴囊和会阴，却意外碰到李知勋作为双性同样拥有的女性器官。

李知勋几乎尖叫出声，“啊那里是……嗯……”他感觉到全圆佑的手指正试探性地摩挲他的阴蒂，他爽得头皮发麻脚趾蜷缩，与此同时来自性器的快感也丝毫没有停歇，他气喘吁吁的，“不行不行你不要同时……”他下意识保护自己而夹紧的大腿也被重新分开，“全圆佑……”

他的声音里带着哭腔，可怜地叫着全圆佑，但是并没有阻止他继续下去，仅仅只是这么叫着，仿佛只会念这三个字似的。

事实上被掩在长裙底下全圆佑什么都看不真切，什么都要靠摸的，不然他刚才也不会就这么摸到李知勋另一个性器官，手指移开的时候甚至沾上了一丝黏液，又被他抹到性器上，继续生涩地替他口交。

李知勋分明已经提醒过全圆佑的，着急地说过他要射了，却还是没能阻止全圆佑故意为之的恶作剧，即便是已经吐出来了，没让李知勋射到他嘴里，还是让他射到了他的脸上。

这还是在全圆佑从裙底钻出来的时候才被李知勋发现，因为缺氧而变得通红的脸上沾上了不少白色粘稠的精液，沿着脸颊往下流，额头上甚至有了汗，“我就说了，我很清楚了啊。”

李知勋的脸也没比全圆佑的好上多少，急急忙忙取了纸巾就要帮他擦干净，擦了没几下就忍不住也跟着蹲下撞进全圆佑怀里，话也不说只是安静地待着，只是好像又吸了几下鼻子。

“哭啦？”全圆佑觉得李知勋既好笑又可爱，一手搂着他腰把他抱稳，“这么舒服啊？”果不其然马上就被人狠狠地咬在了肩膀上，“哎哎哎我错了我错了我就是说说嘛，”他疼得求饶，但是也忍不住哼哧哧笑出声，“那这下是相信了没有啊？”

李知勋静了半天，脚都麻了，才憋出来一句。

“那你周末在这里过吧。”


End file.
